<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ozian’s au because why not? (Royality) (request) by SanderRohde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441637">Ozian’s au because why not? (Royality) (request)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde'>SanderRohde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Wizard of Oz &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A lot of Oz references, Alternate Universe - Wizard of Oz Fusion, Immortality, M/M, Royalty, Witches and Wizards, although you don’t really need to know Oz to read it, mostly just place names and context</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanderRohde/pseuds/SanderRohde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman finally gets his Royal title, and Patton his heart.</p><p>Requested by YourFatherlyFigure- Royality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ozian’s au because why not? (Royality) (request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=YourFatherlyFigure+on+Discord">YourFatherlyFigure on Discord</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have always been an Oz fan, even before I was a fan of Sanders Sides. I might write more of this au, as I do quite love the world that Oz is. This is another request by YourFatherlyFigure, this one for Royality. I have never written Royality before, so I hope this is ok</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Fair Patton, what did you call me here for?”</p><p>“Well I’m certainly not that pale, Roman! You know how I have a title, The Moral Wizard, Patton? Well, I was thinking…”</p><p>“Go on, go on!”</p><p>“You’ve been here for so long already, and you, surprisingly enough, have never asked for a title of your own!”</p><p>“I guess I just trust your judgement, then.”</p><p>“C’mon Roman! I just needed you to really see Oz before I got you a title!”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yes really. You have proven yourself time and time again, Roman, and you’ve helped with so many government problems you are already an honorary member, so why not make it official?”</p><p>“I don’t want to wait any longer, Pat. I feel like I’m ready for this.”</p><p>“I now name you Prince Roman Creativity of the outside! And the Quadlings! And Ev, if you would have it.”</p><p>“But- wait- Ev?”</p><p>“Yeah I think you deserve some land of your own, y’know? You’ve certainly waited long enough.”</p><p>“This just cements it for me, Patton. Ev may not be the best place for anything as of now- sure there is a palace, but boy is that palace tacky- but we are having our honeymoon there, and that’s final.”</p><p>“Honeymoon? You really mean it, Ro?”</p><p>“Yes I do really mean it.”</p><p>“You really sure about this, Ro?”</p><p>“Yes. I have never been so sure about anything in my whole life. The rank thing only gave me an excuse to talk to you about it!”</p><p>“We can invite the whole entourage! Remus, Duke Creativity of the city of Emeralds-“</p><p>“Wait, that’s my brother, isn’t it?”</p><p>“-yes it is, and Virgil of the Gillikins, Remy of Pumperdink, Janus of the Winkies, Emile the great Jin-Jin, and my favorite advisor, Logan!”</p><p>“Yes, Patton?”</p><p>“Oh hey, Lo! We were just talking about our wedding!”</p><p>“Don’t you think it’s still too quick for a wedding?”</p><p>“No, Lo! I’ve known him 100 years at this point! I think I can trust him!”</p><p>“Well yeah, but don’t go complaining to me about it.”</p><p>“I won’t!”</p><p>“Do you need anything?”</p><p>“Not particularly, no.”</p><p>“Ok, then. Call me if you need anything.”</p><p>“Will do! Now, you were saying?”</p><p>“Patton, Moral Wizard of the Azure Isles, will you marry me?”</p><p>“I would love too, Ro!”</p><p>“Awesome! Invitation crafting, then?”</p><p>“I thought you’d never ask!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And now the weather- it’s not exact, but listen to Wicked again. It’s totally worth it! </p><p>Promo- The person who requested this fic (YourFatherlyFigure) and I are putting together a video for Thomas. If you have anything like fanart, cosplay, or even a short message for the man himself, we would like you to submit it to rohdecoco6@gmail.com and/or thomassandersproject@gmail.com. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>